


Taking Care of Eliot

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [94]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Care-taking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Multi, Tag, The Tap Out Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Tap Out Job, Parker and Hardison are understandably a little worried about their man. They just want to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Eliot

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings include: Eliot getting injured (as happened in The Tap Out Job canon), OT3, hurt/comfort, and care-taking.

“How many fingers, Eliot?” Parker asks, waving her had repeatedly in his face, three fingers up.

Eliot bats her hand away, and would never admit that it takes a bit of effort to focus on where her hand actually was. “Stop it.”

“She just wants to make sure you’re okay,” Hardison scolds.

“I’m fine,” Eliot growls, the effect lost by the fact that he’s flat on his back.

“Sure you are,” Hardison agrees. “An’ I’m the Queen of England. C'mon, man, you got beat to hell yesterday.”

“That’s my job, Hardison.”

“And our job is to take care of you,” Parker says.

“I don’t remember that part.”

“Yeah, well, you’re concussed. Can’t be expected to. Now lie down an’ relax,” Hardison says.

“I am lyin’ down,” Eliot grumbles, but he lets Hardison pull him close without complaint. He sighs. “It ain’t that I don’t appreciate it…”

“It’s that you can’t admit you need help,” Parker says.

“What? No. Yes. Dammit, Parker, not the point.”

“Think she has a great point. What’s your point?”

“Only time can fix this. Nothin’ you can do.”

“Sure we can,” Hardison says. “We can be here with you. That’s something.”

Parker leans in on Eliot’s other side. “We like being here with you.”

“Wanna watch TV?” Hardison asks. “Or is it too loud?”

Eliot considers. Maybe months ago he’d never have admitted it, but…“Too loud,” he says. “Can we just…”

“Lie here?” Parker finishes. “Yeah, we can.”

“‘Till the takeout gets here,” Hardison agrees. “And then after, if you want. However long you need.”

“Maybe sleep…” Eliot says quietly.

Hardison’s big hand rakes gently through Eliot’s hair. “Yeah. Maybe sleep,” he agrees.

Parker plays with Eliot’s fingers and Hardison doesn’t stop with the hair thing, and soon enough, Eliot’s eyes are drifting closed.

“Wake me up when food gets here,” he says.

“Whatever you want, E,” Hardison promises.

Eliot let’s himself go then, completely. His senses soften, trusting Parker and Hardison to look out for him when he takes this admittedly needed rest. All that’s left is the soft sounds of their breathing, and the gentle feel of them still touching him while he falls asleep.


End file.
